The present invention relates to a bracket bearing axle device for bicycles, and more particular-y relates to a bracket bearing axle device wherein a segmented tube is disposed between two roller bearings to prevent water and dust from entering this device.
As applied to a bicycle, a bracket bearing axle is connected to a pedal on each terminal end thereof, respectively, such that the bicycle is driven by the rotation of the bracket bearing axle. Various types of bracket bearing axle devices have been developed for bicycles, but not without their drawbacks. For example, a conventional bracket bearing axle device does not have enough elements to prevent water and dust from entering two roller bearings 71, 72 and bearing axle 70, as shown in FIG. 4. Moreover, no means has been provided to compensate for the clearance caused by the abrasion of the two roller bearings.
This application has arisen from work in seeking to obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned problem.